Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD
|publisher = Nordic Games |distributor = Nickelodeon Interactive Games |director = |producer = |artist = |composer=MITCHELL Project Music Team |series = Mitchell |platforms = Wii U |released = }} }} |genre=Action-adventure, Platformer |modes=Single-player }} Is A Remake And A High-Def Version Of The Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Videogame. This Is A 3D-Action RPG and Adventure-Platforming Videogame Developed By Racjin, Co-Developed in association with Grezzo; the co-developer of the legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D, Published By Nordic Games And Distributed By Nickelodeon Interactive Games For The Nintendo Wii U Console. This Game Is Very Similar To It's Nintendo 64 Counterpart And With The Same Gameplay, Storyline, Controls And Graphics Like It's Nintendo 64 Copy. It's Actually a videogame remake Of Mitchell Van Morgan 64. Plot The game begins with Mario receiving a letter from Princess Peach inviting him to come to her castle for a cake she has baked for him. Mario arrives at Peach's castle, along with Luigi and Wario. The trio disappear as they enter the castle, and Lakitu, the game's camera operator, informs Yoshi of the disappearance. Yoshi explores Peach's castle to find Mario, Luigi, Wario and Peach. Scattered throughout the castle are paintings and secret walls, which act as portals to other worlds where Bowser and his minions guard the Power Stars. After recovering most of the power stars and defeating Bowser's minions, Yoshi acquires keys that access other areas of the castle, where he finds Mario and his friends captured. First, Yoshi defeats Goomboss and frees Mario as they continue searching the castle to find more Power Stars. Second, Mario defeats King Boo and frees Luigi who uses "invisibility power" to get Wario's key. Third, Luigi defeats Chief Chilly and frees Wario using the key. Mario and his friends then tackle three obstacle courses, with each ensuing a battle with Bowser. After defeating him twice, they received a key that opens even more levels of the castle. After collecting 150 power stars, Mario and his friends reach the highest area of the castle, where they ensue a final battle against Bowser. Eventually, after Bowser's defeat, Mario and his friends return to Peach's castle, where they free Peach from a stained-glass window above the entrance. As a reward for saving Peach, she kisses Mario on the nose and bakes the cake she had promised. The game ends when Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi and Wario wave goodbye to the player as Lakitu films and then flies away. A photo with Peach's cake then appears. Gameplay after using the power flower item to breathe fire. Bottom: Overhead map of the "Cool, Cool Mountain" level displaying the location of the character and special hats.]] Super Mario 64 DS is a 3D platformer in which the player controls four different characters through numerous levels to collect 150 Power Stars, 30 more than the original game. Each level is an enclosed world in which the player is free to wander in all directions and discover the environment without time limits. The worlds Soundtrack The music in Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD was adapted from the original for the 3DS hardware by Mahito Yokota and Takeshi Hama, with Koji Kondo supervising them. To coincide with the release of the game as well as the 25th anniversary of the release of The Legend of Zelda, Nintendo freely released, via mail out redemption, an updated CD version of the original soundtrack through the Club Nintendo website. The new 3DS version of the soundtrack contained fifty-one tracks, including all the original tracks from the US version of the soundtrack, as well as several more tracks from the Japanese edition, and a bonus orchestral medley. Although it was available in all regions, the soundtrack was only available to owners of the 3DS game who choose to register their game on Club Nintendo and was only available for a limited time. The cutoff date of the offer varied from region to region, but was generally several months after the release date. External links * 2015 video games Mitchell Universe games Mitchell platform games Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 64/Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD Era Mitchell Van Morgan video games Mitchell Van Morgan series Mitchell Van Morgan(Series) Video game remakes Category:Wii U eShop games Wii U games Wii U-only games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:THQ games Category:Racjin games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Video games published by Nordic Games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games produced by MITCHELL Project Category:3D platform games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Open world video games